Oh my Gaga! Or, Oh my Bieber?
by norskfanfic
Summary: a celebrity starts at Mckeenley! There will be romance and new friendships, but the Drama is still there! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my Gaga! Or is it oh my Bieber?**

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel sat in Glee practice scribbling down notes and things they needed to work on, when Mr. Shue suddenly stopped speaking and started too smile.

''Okay, guys! Today I have a special something for you. As you know we have nationals in 2 months, and we need a little something extra to win!'' He clapped his hands together, looked at the door and back to them.  
>''So, without further a due, I would love to introduce you guys to the new member of new directions for the rest of the year… Justin Bieber!''<p>

As if on cue, Justin walked through the doors and in to the coir room. All the girls were shell shocked just sitting there with their mouth's hanging open. Sam on the other hand looked smug, while the rest of the boys just looked pissed off, since they had worked so hard to make the girls forget about Justin Bieber, and there he was, resetting all the hard work.  
>He was looking at everyone, examining every one with a careful eye.<br>She suddenly woke up from her daze an walked up to him.

''Hi, I'm Rachel Barry. Co-captain of glee club, next to Finn over there.'' She turned and pointed over to Finn, how just looked lost that she was talking to Justin.  
>''Hey, it's nice to meet you Rachel! I'm Justin.'' He reached out for a hug, which she happily accepted with a big smile on her face.<p>

''Well, since you now know each other, why don't you Rachel show Justin around? And for your assignment, you two can sing a duet or a solo about what you either feel or have learned from each other! '' said excitingly towards them with a big smile on his face, he was exited she and everyone else could see it. She pulled away from Justin and look at him, waiting for an answer just like the rest of them.

''That would be cool, but Rachel doesn't have to if she doesn't want too'' he looked back at her with a sweet look in his eyes, which just made her melt right on the spot. She smiled her thousand watt smile at him.

''I would love that! And I think our voices would go good together… After all, you are weary talented, and I know that I'm talented to'' She said in a serious tone but the smile on her face could make anyone believe she was kidding, even if she wasn't.

She grabbed his hand and dragged a very willing Justin next her seat in the choir room. She pick up her note book from the spot on the floor it had fallen when Justin came in.  
>She turned to him and then back at the note book, she scribbled a couple of songs down on it and passed it him. He took it and a big smile came on his face.<p>

''If you guys would feel more comfortable doing the assignment in the auditorium I can let you there and rehears?'' asked looked at her and Justin, she just nodded, grabbed her stuff and walked to for permission slips. As she and Justin walked out of the choir room, all eyes were on the.

**So that's the first chapter of this story! I have atleast 2 more chapters ready! This is just something I got inspired to do… I may take time to update, but it will come ! Until next time, please review! **


	2. Getting to know you, all about you!

**A/n; Hey guys! Omg, thank you for all for adding this story to your favorite list, I hope you will like this new chapter! I would love if you guys would review so I know if there is something you like or don't like!**

**Btw, I DON*T OWN ANYTHING! Because if I did, Glee would be a hell of a lot different than it is ;)**

**Chapter 2. Getting to know you, getting to know all about you!**

They had just walked up to the stage in the auditorium and sat down, when Justin started to speak.

-So, since we left so fast. I didn't exactly get to meet everyone, so do you think you can tell me there names and some stuff about them, so I won't me a total idiot?

Justin looked at her and smiles. He did that a lot to her, it started to creep her out a little. But he seemed sweet, so she didn't put much thought to it.

-Umm, sure… But they treat me a little differently than other people, so what I say may not count for you! So, don't judge them by the whey I see them. Okay?

She really didn't want Justin judging people like Quinn, by what she said about them. God knew what punishment she would get from Quinn if Justin didn't want to talk to her or date her by something she said. Just think about it made her shiver.  
>She turned to Justin, he just smiled and nodded his head.<p>

-Well, were do we start? How about… Santana: also known as Satan, but don't tell her that! She's a closet lesbian… Don't question her about it, she will rip you to pieces, but other than that, she's a total whore! She used to sleep with everything that had a pulls until she got feelings for her best friends Brittany. We will talk about her later. She used to hate me to! We could not stand each other especially after I found out she slept with my ex boyfriend Finn, but now we are sort of best friends. What else is there…? Oh! She used to be a cheerleader, well, at least until couch Sylvester tried to shot Brittany out of a canon.

-She tried to do what now! Remind me to stay clear of the couch!  
>Justin looked shocked. Well, she would have been shocked to if she didn't know how couch Sylvester was. But suddenly he started to laugh really hard.<p>

- It's not funny! You would not be laughing if you had seen the doll they tried to shoot out first!  
>'How can he laugh? What is funny by almost being shoot out of a death machine?' she thought. With that said, he suddenly became very serious and asked.<p>

-What happened to it?

-Well… It sort of exploded. There were doll parts all over the football field… There was during a game, one of the football players was tackled but when he stood up, there was blond hair on his helmet…  
>Now they both were laughing, gasping for air.<p>

-Okay, we got off track! Who's next?  
>Justin asked when he could breath normally again, looking at her.<p>

-Okay. Brittney, also known as Britt, is what most of us like to call the stereotype blond. She's not exactly the sharpest tool in the box, but she's one of the nicest and sweetest people you will ever meet. She absolutely loves her cat, lord Tubbington. I swear you have never seen such a fat cat! It could eat another cat, that's how big it is! And she is also a ex cheerio.  
>She started to laugh a little remembering the first time she had met lord Tubbington and how scary that cat was.<p>

-Wait, what? A cheerio, as in the cereal?  
>The confused look on Justin's face was enough to make her burst into laughter again.<p>

-No, not like the cereal! It's what we call out cheerleaders out her. Any who, next one up is Quinn, also known as Q, ice queen, Barbie or the most common one that everyone uses, bitch…  
>Justin started to laugh at that one, but signalized for her to continue.<p>

She is ex head cheerio, she is total gold at this school, I don't see it thou, She is such a bitch! Well, she runs this school, she used to date Finn before me, but then she got knocked up… But it was not Finn's baby, it was his best friends baby, but the bitch she is, told Finn it was his. That was not possible because they hadn't had sex, but she told him it happened via hot tub.

No matter how much he tried not to laugh he couldn't hold it in this time. She could see the humor in it all, hell, she had even started to laugh then she found out.

She told him about the rest of the club and some stories she had.

-So what happened between you and Finn? You seem to talk about him a lot?

-Ehh, when we come to disaster that is called Finn… Well, he is different, he's hard to explain. You just sort of have to get to know him to understand him. He is my ex boyfriend x2… Like I said before, he and Santana slept together, I got mad and made out with Noah, btw call him Puck or he will kick your ass. I'm the only one that get's to call him that except his mom and his little sister. Anyway, Finn got mad broke up with me and that's the latest story on Finchel.

-Wait? What is Finchel?  
>Justin asked looking puzzled. She found out he had a lot of funny facial expirations.<p>

-Oh, it's the name of two people collide. Like, me and Finn are Finchel, me and Puck are Pucklberry, Finn and Kurt are Furt. You see?  
>She looked at him to see if he understood what she was saying, but when she look at him, he look like he was thinking really hard.<p>

-So that would make us… What? Rachin? Biberry?  
>She looked at him in silence with a shocked excretion on her face.<p>

-What? I only think it's fair that we get a name, since everyone else has one!  
>He gave a little pout and a nod of approval of everything that he had just said.<p>

-Fine! But I am not going to be one of those names! They sound like some type of spice or something freaky like that!

-Well if you got anything better Berry, than bring it!  
>He looked at her waiting for her response. But she honestly had no idée what name to give when the idée hit her.<p>

-I got it! How about JBerry?  
>She smile at herself, liking the name she had given them.<p>

-Okay, I like it…  
>He gave her a smile and pushed a little in the shoulder.<p>

They stayed in the auditorium threw out the rest of the day, and just talked. About Justin and Selena's break up. About her and Finn's break up. And why he had chosen to come here, and we he had in the first place, he just wanted a break from everything since the hole Selena thing and felt like going to Lima since it was a small town. When the school had to close, she invited Justin over for dinner at her house where they could talk some more and find out a song and rehears a little. When the night came to an end, they had exchanged absolutely everything there was to exchange; their number, email, address to where they lived and facebook and all of that. In all the talking they had somehow found a song and rehearsed it. When she went to sleep, all she could think about was how she had told him stuff that nobody else knew, and absolutely everything there was to know about her, she had a feeling Justin was thinking the same thing. She closed her eyes, getting sleepy, and could not wait until tomorrow to see Justin again.

**THAT'S IT GUYS! NOW THAT CHAPRER IS DONE! PLEASE REVIREW, AND PLEASE HELP ME PICK A SONG THAT RACHEL AND JUSTIN CAN SING TOGETTER, THE FASTER I FIND A SONG, THE FASTER NEXT CHAPTER COMES! ; ) l Love you guys! Hope you like the new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3 Suprise, Suprise!

**A/N Hey guys! How are you? Well, here is the New chapter to this story! I still don't know if the song I have picked will match their voices but I hope you like it! :D**

**OH and I don't own shit! And sucks….**

(Justin pov)

As he walked in to the choir room the next day all he could think of was Rachel… 'Why has she gotten into you head like this!' he asked himself that every hour of the day. And now he was finally going to see her again. They had ended up talking to each other late last night and mom was mad that he got home late.  
>He looked around the room for her, he didn't know a lot of people here and he honestly wasn't sure he wanted to after everything Rach told him. His eyes landed on a wary well dressed boy in WAY to skinny jeans sit in the middle of the row 'That must be Kurt' he smiled to himself and looked who Kurt was sitting next to. And there she was, Rachel! She look his way and saw a big smile come to her face.<br>He walked over to her and gave her a hug!

-Hey Rach!  
>Wow she smelled nice! It was a mix of strawberries and honey.<p>

-Hi Justin! Have you practice for today since we didn't get to do a lot of rehearsing yesterday?  
>She asked in a sweet voice, but her eyes told him she was not afraid to slap him if he hadn't.<p>

-Yes, all of yesterday that was left.  
>He said with a little laugh in his tone, he noticed how relax she became and started to laugh with him.<p>

-Oh, were my manners at! I'm Justin! You must be Kurt, Rach has told me a lot about you.  
>He smiled and reached out a hand towards him to shake. But he just sat there… Looking at him…<br>He suddenly smiled and shook his hand in return.

-All good things I hope! Wouldn't want anything bad to come out now do we!  
>Kurt chuckled a little and took him and back. We laughed a little and he sat himself next to Rachel, but without thinking he laid his hand over the chair she sat on.<p>

We just sat there talking when the rest of the club came in. But it wasn't until a wary tall guys came in things became a little more tens, it was the same guys that had been sending him dirty looks when he and Rachel walked out of the choir room yesterday… He had a feeling it was her ex boyfriend Finn, the stupid one, and also male lead of the club. 'Well, I'll just have to change that'

-He is looking you know.  
>He wisped in her ear, he say her shiver which made him smile a little.<p>

-I know, he has been looking at me all threw my Spanish class, it's starting to freak me out.  
>She whisper back and gave him a smile.<p>

-What are we talking about?  
>Kurt suddenly whispered to us and was leaning in to get the gossip.<p>

-Nothing, we were talking about your creepy step brother who have been eyeing us threw out yesterday and today. No offense to you Kurt!  
>He smiled saying and looked at Kurt who looked as if he was going to die from laughter.<p>

-It's ok! He is sort of stupid, I over herd him and Puck talking about you guys yesterday and all I can say is that guy needs some sort of help! He was going on and on about you being like Jessie, and were actually working for VA or some shit like that…

-No! And Noah believed him? Sometimes he needs to get a clue.  
>Rachel said huffing and laid her head on Justin's solder.<p>

-Wow looks like manhands spread her legs!  
>A nasty voice came from above them, Justin turned around to see a Hispanic girl with long black hair.<p>

-No she didn't and you must be Satan… ops, I mean Santana.  
>He said with a smug voice and turned around just in time to see the girl send him a death look.<p>

-Okay guys! Today Justin and Rachel are going to sing for us! You want to do the duet befor the solo or after?  
>The teacher said 'I think his name was or something like that… I'll have to ask Rachel about that'<p>

-Actually we are only going to sing a duet… If that's ok with you, we talked so much yesterday we didn't get much rehashing done.  
>Rachel said in a small voice and looked back at the teacher.<p>

-Sure, That's ok, but I want a solo from each of you by next week that tells us that you have learn about each other! Now come on down here and take it away.  
>Him and Rachel walked down to the floor and told the band what song.<br>Then they started to sing.

(Rachel)

Ooh na na, what's my name  
>Ooh na na, what's my name<br>Ooh na na, what's my name  
>Ooh na na, what's my name<br>Ooh na na, what's my name  
>Whats my name, whats my name<p>

(Justin)

I heard you good with them soft lips  
>Yeah you know word of mouth<br>The square root of 69 is 8 something right?  
>Cuz I've been tryna work it out, oooow<br>Good weed, white wine  
>I come alive in the night time<br>Okay, away we go  
>Only thing we have on is the radio<br>Ooooh, let it play, say you gotta leave  
>But I know you wanna stay<br>You just waiting on the traffic jam to finish girl  
>The things we could do in twenty minutes girl<br>Say my name, say my name  
>Wear it out, its getting hot, crack a window, air it out<br>I can get you through a mighty long day  
>Soon as I u go the text that i write is gon say<p>

(Rachel)

Not everybody knows how to work my body  
>Knows how to make me want it<br>But boy you stay up on it  
>You got that something that keeps me so off balance<br>Baby you're a challenge, lets explore your talent

Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
>Hey boy, I really wanna be with you<br>Cause you just my type  
>Ooh na na na na<br>I need a boy to take it over  
>Looking for a guy to put in work, uh<br>Oooooh, oooooh 

(Justin)  
>Hey Girl I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a boy like me<br>Hey girl, I really wanna be with you  
>Cause you just my type<br>Ooh na na na na  
>I need a Girl to take it over<br>Looking for a girl to put in work, uh  
>Oooooh, oooooh<p>

Ooh na na, what's my name  
>Ooh na na, what's my name<br>Ooh na na, what's my name  
>Whats my name, whats my name<p>

(Rachel)

Baby you got me, and aint nowhere that I'd be  
>Than with your arms around me<br>Back and forth you rock me  
>So I surrender, to every word you whisper<br>Every door you enter, I will let you in

(Both)

Hey boy(Girl) I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl(boy) like me  
>Hey boy, I really wanna be with you<br>Cause you just my type  
>Ooh na na na na<br>I need a boy(Girl) to take it over  
>Looking for a guy(girl) to put in work, uh<br>Oooooh, oooooh  
>(Justin)<br>You're so amazing, you took the time to figure me out  
>(Rachel)<br>Thats why you take me, way past the point of turning me on  
>You bout to break me, I swear you got me losing my mind<br>(Both)  
>Ooh na na, what's my name<br>Ooh na na, what's my name

Ooh na na, what's my name  
>Ooh na na, what's my name<br>Ooh na na, what's my name  
>Whats my name, whats my name<p>

(Chorus)

Hey boy I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me  
>Hey boy, I really wanna be with you<br>Cause you just my type  
>Ooh na na na na<br>I need a boy to take it over  
>Looking for a guy to put in work, uh<br>Oooooh, oooooh

Just as the song finished he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her hard on the lisps.

**Ok I'm going to end the story here :P Reviews are love! I am addicted to it! Please tell me what you think !**


	4. Chapter 4: A new friend and a new enemy

**A/N Hey guys! So here is the next chapter! I saw Jb's never say never again for like the 8'Th time and this idée came to me! I hope you guys will like it!**

(Justin's POV)

He was suddenly brought back to reality by someone hugging him. He looked down to see the girl he was just imagining kissing. A small smile came to his lips.

-WOW! Guys that was amazing! I knew this was going to be a good idée!  
>Justin lifted Rachel up and swung her around in circles and laughed when he heard her laugh.<p>

-PUT ME DOWN JUSTIN!  
>Rachel shrieked and he did as he was told. Rachel looked up at him and smiled at him and took his hand and led him to take a seat.<p>

-You were amazing by the way.  
>He whispered in her ear, and gave himself a smile when he saw her get Goosebumps.<p>

The rest of glee was pretty boring, they didn't do anything special, and they just talked about some old artist he had never heard of before. The only thing that kept him there was Rachel. She had her head on his shoulder, something that told him that she was just as bored about the lesson as he was.

-Okay guys that's it for today. Rachel, Justin I want those solos by tomorrow.  
>They both stood up and nodded, they were the last ones to leave the choir room, this was his change and he was not going to lose it.<p>

-Hey Rach!  
>She turned around to face him and he kissed her. It was better then he imagined it was, the fireworks were hard to ignore, and she was an amazing kisser. And it made him feel a little better that she kissed him back. And then she pulled back.<p>

-What was that for?  
>She looked up at him, and he just melted.<p>

-Go out with me tonight?  
>He ignored her questions, they had class and he didn't want to be late.<p>

-Okay.  
>She smiled and kissed him again and walked out not before she shouted to him down the hall.<p>

-Pick me up at 7. DON'T be late.  
>He laughed, shook his head and walked to class thinking about some way to woo her on their date tonight.<p>

(Rachel's POV)

Rachel was still dizzy after the kiss with Justin and was not watching were she went. And that's how she ended up crashing into Finn.

-Oh sorry Finn, I wasn't looking were I was going.  
>She grabbed her books and was about to walk around him when his hand grabbed her sholder.<p>

-Rachel! I was just looking for you actually!  
>He gave her the half smile that used to make her melt. Wait used? The last time she melted because of that smile was like… 2 hours ago? 'What had happened to make you get over him?'<br>She didn't have to think hard before figuring out what it was, it was the kiss between her and Justin. She was finally over Finn, and it felt good.

-Oh, what is it? I actually have to get to class of you can make it quick?  
>She had the biggest smile on her face, she was over Finn AND she had a date tonight with a guy she really liked that was nothing like him.<p>

-Oh okay. I was thinking maybe you and I could go on a date tonight. You know? Try it once more?  
>He was giving her that smile again, waiting for her to throw herself in his arms, but not this time! Oh no, not this time!<p>

-Sorry Finn. I already have a date tonight. And I don't want to try 'us' out again, I have had enough of your bull shit and I am finally moving on!  
>She turned around and walked a few steps before once again, was stopped by Finn's gigantic hands.<p>

-Your going on a date? With who?  
>He was starting to raise his voice and there was a little crowed gathering, some with camera phones and some texting others telling them about what was going on.<p>

-With who stopped being your biasness' the day you broke up with me! And you sound surprised you don't think someone other than you would actually want to go on a date with me?  
>She was raising her voice in returned, she was getting sick of Finn and his Bull shit about she belonging to him, and that when he wanted her she would just give up everything else to be with him.<p>

-I still love you! So it's my biasness! And who is it? Is it Puck, I always knew you were a whore but never thought you would go out with the guy that destroyed out relationship!  
>He was shouting and waiving his arms all over the place, she had to duck a couple of times so he wouldn't hit her. But then she started seeing red, she was sick of Finn thinking no one but him liked her! She had dated Jessie and Noah after all. And just because she had a date with someone else did not make her a whore!<p>

-You stupid selfish baby! No it's not Noah, and he was not the one who destroyed our relationship, that was you!  
>Before she knew what she was doing she slapped fin across the face, and not like Quinn, this was harder and louder. There was a big red hand mark on his face that was just getting redder and redder by the second.<p>

-Why did you do that?  
>He had tires in his eyes, which gave her a little guilt, but she didn't care.<p>

-I'm an not going to say sorry for hitting you, that is for calling me a whore. You should be glad I'm not telling Noah that you called me that.  
>Ever since the whole Quinnbaby drama Noah had become really protective over Rachel, something she took comfort in.

-Fine, but just so you know. When whoever dumps you, I'm here, waiting.  
>'Wow, how pathetic of him' She started to laugh and walk to her class.<p>

(In math class)

Rachel hated math class, she was far ahead of the class, and was weird, you could throw a ball in the class room and she wouldn't ever notice it.

-Hey, berry! I heard what you did to Finnocens, nice job… I think I underestimated you!  
>Rachel turned to the voice, and was shocked to see Santana and Brittany next to her on both sides.<p>

-Emm, how could you possibly know that? I happened like 5 min ago?

-Please, everyone knew the minute your hand hit is face.  
>Santana had a smug smile on her face and leaned in.<p>

-So who is the guy you're going on a date with?  
>This time it was Brittany who spoke with a sweet voice.<p>

-I don't know if I should tell you, I don't know if he even wants' anyone to know.  
>And she was speaking the truth, she had been with so many different guys she didn't know if Justin wanted to keep it a secret like Finn did in the beginning.<p>

-Oh please Berry. Just because Finn kept it a secret in the beginning doesn't mean that this other guy will. And face it Finn is stupid, I mean, if you were playing for the other team and we got together I would have flaunted you around like Sue dose with her Cheerio tropes!

-Are you hitting on me Santana? Because... Yeah I don't know if I'm ready to try that just yet, but I'll let you know if it ever happens.  
>Now she was uncomfortable, everyone knew that Santana and Brittany were obsessed with their record of making out with everyone in the school, boy and girl…<p>

-See I told you she didn't like us, pretty pretty please Rachel! You and Justin are the only ones missing on our record!  
>Brittany let out a sigh and started to pout.<p>

-Britt, it's ok. And Rachel, I may act like I don't like you… But you are actually pretty cool, and now everyone knows it. We were wondering if you wanted to gang out today? Before you date, I mean.  
>She looked between the two girls who had the same smile on their face. 'Oh, what the hell'<p>

-Fine… But you guys have to help me with two things!

-Yay, now we can be best friends! Can you take me to go see the ducks?  
>Brittany had grabbed her arm and started to drag on her top.<p>

-Sure, but not today okay? We can go on Friday after Glee?  
>She gave Brittany a sweet smile and turned to Santana when she saw Brittany smile in return.<p>

-What do you need Rach?

-Did you just call me Rach?  
>Now this was something she had not seen coming.<p>

-It's short for your name right? And since we are now friends, I think it's only fear that I call you by your name.  
>The Latina had a sweet little smile on her face and grabbed Rachel's other hand.<p>

-So what did you need our help with?  
>But suddenly she noticed that they had started walking to the door, with her stuff before class was done.<p>

-What are you doing? I cannot afford getting something bad on my diploma!

-Relax Rach, that old bird doesn't see shit, we do this all the time.  
>The Latina gave her hand a reassuring tap and continued to walk out the door.<p>

-Ok, so I was wondering if you guys would like to help me with a song for Glee and to help me pick out what to wear to my date?

-You came to the right people. What did you have in mind for glee? And will you now tell us who your date is?

-Fine! Justin asked me out today after glee…  
>Rachel suddenly turned red and she saw the look on Santana that told her she knew there was something more, and that she wanted to know.<p>

-But before he asked me out, he sort of… Well, yeah, he kissed me….  
>They suddenly stoped. Santana and Brittany turned to Rachel with shocked faces. 'Oh, what have I done?'<p>

-Justin? As in Justine freaking Bieber? He kissed you, and then asked you out?  
>Santana and Brittany stooped there with open mouths just looking at her as if they found out she had twin.<p>

-Well, yeah…  
>Rachel looked down at the feet, hoping there was something exiting to look at there.<p>

-Was he a good kisser? Was there tough? Did he say where he was taking you?  
>They suddenly bombed her with questions, and she let out the breath she had been keeping in without even knowing.<p>

-I'll tell you everything after he are done with the project for Glee tomorrow?  
>Both girls grabbed one of her arms and walked out of school since that was the last class of the day. 'I have no idée what this friendship is, but I think I like it' Rachel gave herself a smile and continued to talk to her new friends.<p>

**A/N wow, that was a long chapter! I think it was a blast to Wright it! But now I have something I would love for you guys to help me with!  
>Justin needs a special plane for their date, any ides anyone?<br>And I want to add another person to this story! So I would love for you guys to create a person for me and answer these questions; Male/Female. Name. Age. Does He/she like someone. Is he/she a friend of someone? What does this person like and dislike. Activitys and all that! Please, I would love some response!**


End file.
